


Ten Minutes (is all we need)

by holograms



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, M/M, Office Blow Jobs, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 22:32:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6212749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holograms/pseuds/holograms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex and Aaron are dating, but nobody has noticed, because they're idiots.  Alex is going to make sure everyone knows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ten Minutes (is all we need)

**Author's Note:**

> A fill I did a couple weeks ago for a prompt at [the hamilton kink meme](https://ham-kink.dreamwidth.org/). OP asked for unintentional secret relationship with Ham/Burr and everyone being oblivious to it.

"I'm gonna to blow you," Alex announces after he slams Aaron's office door shut behind him.  
  
Aaron looks up from his desk. "Excuse me?"  
  
"I said, 'I'm gonna blow you.'" Alex shrugs. "Or you can bend me over your desk and fuck me. I'm not picky. But time is kinda of the essence."  
  
Aaron closes his eyes and his cheek does that thing where it twitches when he's extra irritated with Alex. His mouth opens and closes a few times, like he's trying out words to use but none of them fit, until he settles on the single word, "Why?"  
  
Alex sighs. He doesn't really have the time, or patience, to explain this. Why can't Aaron just say _yes_ to a midday blowjob like any reasonable person would?  
  
But it seems like Aaron isn't going to budge until Alex offers some frame of reference for _why_ he's suggesting they fuck at work, so he says, "You have a meeting with Jefferson in fifteen—" Alex glances at his watch. "Fourteen minutes. I want my mouth on your dick before then."  
  
Aaron shifts in his seat. "Um, don't you think that's a bad idea?"  
  
"No, it's a _great_  idea, because then everyone finally will know we're dating." Alex pauses. "Or that we're fucking, at least."  
  
Then Aaron lets out a rather dramatic groan, and covers his face with his hands. When he speaks, his voice is muffled. "Not this again."  
  
Aaron is right — _again_. See, Alex and Aaron have been dating for almost eight months and nobody...has seemed to notice. It's a problem, even if Aaron doesn't see it as such. The final straw was last week when Alex told Madison that he moved in with Aaron, and Madison had gave Alex one of his flat expressions and said, "I don't see you guys as roommates."  
  
"Roommates!" Alex shouts, and Aaron waves for him to calm down as Alex recounts the story to him for the seventy-sixth time.  
  
"And do you know what Hercules said when I literally told him, _I'm dating Aaron Burr and we have a lot of sex_? He said, _if you're going to lie about who you're dating at least make it believable_."  He threw his hands in the air.  "So all that's left to do is for someone to witness us in the midst of relationship...things."  
  
"Does it really bother you that much?" Aaron asks. He's always for subtleness when it's an option. If it were up to him, he probably would be okay if people didn't know he breathed, in case that might disturb anyone.  Alex considers it one of Aaron's worst qualities (he has a list, which, he would feel bad about but he's sure Aaron has a corresponding list about him, too).  
  
"Yes, it bothers me!" Alex slumps in the chair in front of Aaron's desk. He glances at his watch again — only ten minutes left, he has to work fast. He puts on the charm, and smiles more, like Aaron likes. "I just want people to know we're together."  
  
"You're just mad people aren't paying enough attention to you to acknowledge us."  
  
Damn it, Alex hates it when Aaron is right. "Fine! But you have to admit it's annoying. But this plan will work. Jefferson will find out, and then he'll tell Washington who won't tell anyone else, but then Jefferson will also tell Madison and Adams and Laf, and then John and Hercules will know, and then all the Schuylers will know, and then—"  
  
"Okay, I get your point." Aaron crosses his arms and leans back in his seat. "Everything doesn't have to be a big deal, you know?"  
  
"But where's the fun in that?" Alex asks.  
  
Aaron makes a noncommittal noise and that's when Alex knows he's won. He's a good influence on Aaron, after all.  
  
Ten minutes later, Alex is on his knees with his mouth stretched around Aaron's cock. Just like he said he would. Victory is wonderful.  
  
Alex pulls off slightly and gives a teasing lick around the head before sliding his mouth back down the shaft. Aaron curses and clutches the armrest hard and begs for more, but Alex takes it slow — he doesn't want Aaron to come yet, not before his meeting — but he does want Aaron worked up into a visible state of undoing so he tightens his lips around him and sucks as his runs his tongue along the underside of his cock, tracing against the vein there.  
  
" _Alexander_ ," Aaron whines, bucking his hips forward. He grabs a handful of Alex's hair and holds it tight, using it to keep Alex in position and _yes_ that's totally something Alex loves, he loves Aaron facefucking him and pulling his hair, but that's not really conducive to their current mission.  
  
Which speaking of, Alex brings his arm in front of his face to look at his watch. It's three past the hour. Jefferson is late.  
  
"Seriously?" he hears Aaron moan, and there's another tug of his hair and yep, his pants are past the uncomfortably tight stage (damn Peggy and her suggestion to get the skinny-cut slacks) and the way that he feels Aaron's cock twitching in his mouth means Aaron is probably going to blow his load before anybody even walks in on them, so he might as well—  
  
"Burr!" Jefferson's voice booms in the room, and then there's the sound of the door hitting the wall.  
  
Alex smiles around Aaron's cock — here it is.  
  
Alex peeks up from behind Aaron's desk, making no effort to fix where his hair has fallen out of his ponytail or wipe the spit and precome that's dribbled down his chin.  
  
"Oh no, you caught us," Alex says, mock defeated. "Please don't tell anyone, we—"  
  
And then Alex stops, because Jefferson isn't even looking at them. He's sprawled out in the seat in front of the desk, focused on the iPad he's holding. So he isn't seeing Alex's performance, nor is he seeing Aaron scrambling to tuck his dick back into his pants.  
  
"Are you fucking _kidding_ me?!" Alex yells. Behind him, Aaron sighs.  
  
That makes Jefferson notice him. "Hamilton. What are you doing back there? Fixing Burr's computer?" He doesn't wait long enough for Alex to respond. "No matter. You might as well stay as this concerns you, too. It's about the budget for..."  
  
Alex stops listening. His dick is hard and there's still the taste of Aaron in his mouth but all he can focus on is the fact that everyone he knows is an _idiot_.  
  
There's a reassuring pat on his thigh from Aaron. It's probably the only thing keeping him from leaping over the desk and strangling Jefferson.  
  
Soon, Jefferson is done and rises from the chair. Before he leaves he gives Alex an once-over and then there's a smirk that creeps onto his face.  
  
"Goddamn, Hamilton," Jefferson says, "could you control your boner? Talk about inopportune times to get a stiffy."  
  
Alex doesn't even stop Jefferson when he takes out his phone and snaps a picture of Alex and his cock straining through his too-tight pants, or when he flounces out of this office without another word. Alex just stands there and silently seethes.  
  
When they're alone, Alex turns to Aaron and says, "You should have fucked me over your desk."  
  
Aaron tugs at Alex's hip until he falls into his lap. "That's still an option," Aaron mumbles, nipping at Alex's jaw and _oh_ the friction of their cocks rubbing against each other through the fabric of their pants is glorious, and fuckkkk yeahhhhh they're gonna fuck in Aaron's office.  
  
And besides, maybe if they're loud enough someone will come see what's going on.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr @[acanofpeaches](http://acanofpeaches.tumblr.com/)


End file.
